Sexy No Jutsu
by Anafun
Summary: Naruto uses Sexy no Jutsu in an attempt to distract Sasuke during their fight but something goes wrong… and it isn’t without any consequences!


_**Sexy No Jutsu**__** – Anafun**_

_**Summary:**__** Naruto uses Sexy no Jutsu in an attempt to distract Sasuke during their fight but something goes wrong… and it isn't without any consequences!**_

_**Warning**__**: RATED M, yaoi, boyxboy, lime**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters. (snif)**_

The wind is blowing in the clearing sending leaves flying everywhere. But Nature's tantrum did not affect the two boys that were facing each other. They were glaring at each other, concentrated, waiting for the other one to make the first move.

The dark haired boy smirked. He had pick on the fight with his blond teammate. He liked the way his opponent overreacted at any provocation without thinking it trough. He would just attack head on without giving a thought to consequences. The fact that he was now a nineteen year old man did not change that; worse, hormones probably aggravated his state. He thought the dobe very entertaining, he loved the way he took everything so heartily.

In the eyes of most people they were two opposites: the blond haired boy was pure sunshine, nothing could get him down. In fact, his looks were a perfect description of his personality: his golden hair glowed like sunshine, his blue eyes were the color of the sky on a warm summer day, his smile would warm the heart of anybody standing in a ten miles radius.

On the other hand, Sasuke had jet black hair and ink colored eyes, his skin was pale and even though he was quite muscular he did not give the impression of health as the tan skin of the blond boy did. His face always wore a gloomy mask to keep everybody away from him. He did not like people, he did not know how to react and interact with them. That was the least of the blond boy's problem, people felt drawn to his good humor.

But for some reason, the blond never let down on Sasuke. Nobody really understood their relationship. They seem to hang out together most of the time but at the same time it looked like they could not stand each other. Sometimes, appearances can be deceiving.

Naruto had to find a way to shut that pretentious raven haired boy up. He needed to come up with a strategy. He could see that attacking him directly wasn't leading anywhere but he could hardly restrain himself. How dare he say he did not have the potential to become Hokage? Who was he to say that? He seemed way too confident. The best way of proving his abilities would be to squish him like a bug and wipe that smart ass smirked off his face.

First of all he needed to find a diversion so that he could get closer to him. He felt more comfortable with a close combat right now; he really wanted to feel his knuckles hit that pretentious bastard.

He came up with an idea: he would us clones and change them into a Sexy no jutsu. With any luck that would startle Sasuke at least a few second and that was more than enough for Naruto to get his hands on him and make a couple of changes of his own on the beautiful raven's face. Of course, Sasuke already knew about the Sexy no jutsu technique and thought very lowly of it. But Naruto had never used it against him and he hoped that Sasuke, being a twenty year old man, could not be as insensible as he liked to make people think he was.

But for some reason, his strategy did not turn out exactly as planned.

Sasuke saw the boy's blue eyes sparkle like every time he thought he had came up with a fantastic idea. Sasuke shifted he position into a crouch waiting for the dobe's attack. He watched him in anticipation as the boy launched himself at him quickly moving his hand into familiar signs. In a puff of smoke about thirty clones appeared, running towards him. _'Too easy'_ he thought as he moved his hands swiftly to form the sign to his own fire jutsu he directed towards the clones.

The first line of clones instantly disappeared as the fire balls hit them causing a shield of smoke to create itself. _'Shit'_ he thought, _'maybe that was not the best idea, how am to see his next attack now?'_ He took a kunai in each hand ready for Naruto's assault.

But how could he have foreseen what hit him?

He distinctly saw shadows above him aiming at him. He was about to bounced at the figures when he stopped abruptly his movement. His eye nearly popped out of his head when about ten naked Narutos landed around him and started taking all kind of sexy poses to lure him. Sasuke felt his jaw fell open as something came crashing in his stomach.

Naruto had not expected Sasuke to retaliate with such a powerful technique, therefore he lost his concentration for a quarter of a second. _'Oh fuck! What have I done?'_ he thought as he could sense his sexy no jutsu technique had not work as he had planned it even thought he could not see what was wrong with all the smoke. None the less, he stuck with his original plan and sprinted in the fog launching himself where Sasuke was standing moments ago.

He was almost surprise when he actually caught the raven directly in the stomach. He would have thought that his technique having failed, the boy would have had time to escape.

They landed hardly on the ground, Naruto on top of Sasuke.

'Gotcha bastard', groaned Naruto in Sasuke's ear, grabbing his collar in the process.

That is when Naruto realized that his rival was laying very still underneath him. He was not even trying to free or defend himself. Now worried, Naruto looked up at Sasuke. The pale face was staring around him wide eye. Naruto straightened and peeked behind him at his clone as they were disappearing one by one. He could see now what had gone wrong with them. He did not manage to concentrate hard enough on his usual sexy mental image and therefore the Sexy clones had simply taken Naruto's appearance but he was completely naked. He snorted lightly at the sight and turn back to Sasuke who still had not move.

That is when Naruto noticed that his teammate's nose was bleeding which confused him and only then did he felt something hard poke him on the bottom of his back as he was straddling the raven. Naruto was no genius but he did not need any help to figure out what was going on here.

'So. That didn't work exactly as planned but I guess I learned something anyway', said Naruto with a sly smile stretching on his face.

As he said that it seemed Sasuke had recovered from his shock and he sat up, jerking Naruto off him as he quickly wipe off the blood on his face with the back of his hand.

Sasuke studied the blond that sat only a few feet in front of him trying to decipher his grin and wishing he could hear what he was thinking.

'For you to learn anything would be a miracle, moron' he snapped at the boy's face. But this did not seem to affect the blond, he was immune to Sasuke's aggressiveness. Instead his grin widened.

'Teme, you're gay.'

There was a brief silence before Sasuke's reply.

'So?' Sasuke answered. He did not see the point of denying it as it was pretty obvious now. But he felt his stomach twist at the idea of the blond boy rejecting him because of it.

'I found your weakness.' the blond haired boy simply stated, his face radiating sunshine as if Christmas was announced early this year.

'Hn' was the only response Sasuke gave him. The fact that he was gay was not a weakness in Sasuke's mind, on the other hand his attachment to the blond was. Attachment? He smirked inwardly, that was an understatement, he couldn't get enough of his blond teammate. Luckily Naruto still wasn't aware of that part and Sasuke had the firm intention of not revealing it to him. He was much too afraid of losing him forever if he did so.

Never had Naruto suspected this, but, then again, he knew he could be completely blind from time to time. The thought of Sasuke being gay did not bother him that much, he often came across Kakashi at Iruka's house and even if could be unobservant sometimes he was no fool.

Naruto was ecstatic, all this time he was looking for a way to beat up Sasuke and it turned out all he had to do was take off his clothes, that was pretty hilarious. He just felt so powerful at that very moment. He couldn't resist trying out his newly discovered influence on his teammate.

Sasuke watched Naruto cautiously as he leaned into him.

'I guess that would explain a lot. Poor Sakura, and all your fan girls for that matter, would be devastated if they knew about your… preferences. But maybe you'd rather have fangirls than fanboys. You would need a lot of energy and self control not to jump on a yummy male' Naruto sniggered his head only a few inches away from Sasuke's nose. 'A rumor says Gaara might be interested, you could make a cute couple. That is if you can handle a long distance relationship.'

Naruto was having the time of his life. Sasuke was looking at him with his ink black threatening eyes as if to caution him. But Naruto wasn't having any of that and he leaned further into Sasuke until his lips were only an inch from the raven's ear.

'Tell me Sasuke, how hard is it for you right now? Would you lose your perfect self control if I'd place my hand here?' as he said this he placed his right hand on Sasuke's hip lightly touching the pale skin that appeared. 'No?' he pouted as the raven showed no reaction. 'And if I do this?' slowly his lips brushed the soft skin beneath the raven's ear.

Sasuke closed his eyes before answering in a husky but calm voice:

'Do you want me to lose control, dobe?'

Naruto lifted his head so that he could look at Sasuke in the eyes. Actually, Naruto thought, that was a very good question. Did he want him to lose control? And what would happen if he did?

Naruto was now confused as he started to analyze what he was experiencing. Sasuke's penetrating gaze did not bother him, on the contrary he felt special as he looked in their depth. His hand was still resting on his teammate's hip and he could feel his warm skin; and even though his first aim was to tease his rival he was now wondering what it would be like to let his hand a chance to go further up this smooth skin and explore the teme's body. Naruto froze as the realization sank in; _'Yes'_, he thought, _'yes, I want him to lose control.'_ He slightly blushed at this revelation.

He couldn't take it anymore. Had the blond any idea what he was doing to him? He even came to think he was dreaming but it couldn't be true, even in his wildest fantasies he could not smell the dobe's sweet sent nor feel his golden locks tickle his temple. This was reality.

The boy in front of him never answered, instead he simply blushed but that was more than enough for Sasuke. To him, that was a clear 'yes' to his question and that made him relax because his biggest fear was to lose the boy but now it appeared that said boy was as willing as he was to give in.

Slowly Sasuke bent forward and touched lightly his blond's lips with his own. It was barely a kiss more like a caress but he wanted to be sure the blond understood what he had agreed to. Naruto did not deceive; he leaned forward for more, pulling Sasuke's shirt. In a heartbeat, the two boys were lip to lip devouring each other. As Naruto pulled back for half a second for air Sasuke slipped his tongue in his mouth, initiating an all new kind of battle.

As they kissed, Naruto took the opportunity to shove his hand up Sasuke's shirt, allowing it to go up his chest. Sasuke let out a grunt as his thumb rested on a nipple and teased it.

Suddenly, Sasuke swiftly pushed Naruto back so that he was under him and he pinned his wrists on each side of his head. Again he bent down to take the blond's lips. Naruto let out a startled yelp but did not complain. Sasuke was now draining thousands of kisses down Naruto's following the line of his collarbone. His hands travelled down his arms, his chest until they grab his shirt and pulled it off. He was now kissing Naruto's flat stomach and tracing with his tongue the perfect shape of his muscular body.

'Sasuke…' Naruto moaned softly as he shivered. It sounded like a plea and Sasuke was not one to disappoint. He placed his hand on the growing bulge on Naruto's crotch and rubbed it roughly. Naruto was now panting loudly and getting more frustrated every second. He wanted Sasuke to touch him. As if Sasuke could hear him he abruptly stopped and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slipped his delicate fingers in Naruto's boxers taking hold of his length. 'Ah… aaah Sasuke!' Naruto moaned in a mix of pleasure and frustration due to the slow pace his partner imposed. As he stroked him Sasuke placed his mouth near his ear and asked him softly:

'Do you like what I'm doing dobe?' Naruto grunted. 'Would you like me to go faster?' Naruto slightly nodded. 'Say it aloud, I want to hear you ask for it'. Naruto was unsure for a second, he felt so weak, he wanted to regain control on the situation. But Sasuke was growing impatient at his lack of response and stopped stroking him altogether. That triggered a reaction in his beautiful blond. 'Please Sasuke don't stop… Touch me…'. The raven was satisfied and pumped harder this time. 'Fuck Sasuke, faster!' the raven obliged and soon Naruto's cries grew louder as he felt his body getting hotter and hotter until, finally, came his release, his groans muffled in his lover's neck.

'_Wow'_ was Naruto's only thought for a few minutes as his heartbeat slowed down. _'I wonder…'_ Naruto shot up and bent down on the raven lying next to him. His team mate was looking at him in hungry eyes and Naruto did not waste a second before taking his lips in a fierce battle before he trailed down his jaw and his neck biting and sucking his sensitive skin. He took pleasure at marking his territory leaving bruises on his lover's pale skin. Sasuke let out a gasp and moaned at the demanding lips of his lover.

Naruto was growing impatient and without warning he suddenly ripped off Sasuke's black shirt and let his finger tips trail down his powerful body until they held onto the raven's waistband. After briefly licking his team mate's navel he pulled his trousers and boxers down freeing his glorious cock. Everything was silent for a moment as deep blue eyes met with confused black ones.

'What are… A-aaah !!', Sasuke never finished his question as the blond started licking his cock's head while stroking him with his hand. _'I too can make you mad with pleasure'_, thought Naruto as a thrilled of power shot trough him. He could not look away from his lover as a slight blush appeared on his face and as his head fell back in the grass. His eyes were screwed shot and his mouth open in a silent plea – but not silent for long. 'Yes… More… Gimme more Naruto.' cried Sasuke as Naruto sucked hard on the tip before deep-throating him. Sasuke couldn't restrain himself very long. 'Aaaah… Yes… NARUTO!!!' the raven finally shouted in ecstasy as he came in his lover's mouth.

Naruto pulled back up and placed his head on Sasuke's chest waiting for him to catch his breath. 'Damn it teme, you're loud' he sniggered and that owed him a punch in the arm and he landed in the soft grass. 'Shut up, dobe.'

A week had passed since their "training" session and the events that occurred during it were never mentioned. Sasuke was still acting like the bastard that he was and Naruto grew more and more frustrated. _'Didn't this mean anything to him? Was I just helping him fulfill a hormonal need?'_ Because the more he came to think about it, the more he felt that that was not what he was looking for. Despite his bastard-ness Naruto did not want to give up on Sasuke. He could not really name that attraction he felt but it was definitely there and he did not plan on ignoring it whatever Sasuke thought about it.

'Come on Sasuke! Please, please, pretty please?'

'No.'

'But everybody is going. It'll be fun!'

'No.'

'I'll buy you tomatoes for a month!'

'…'

'Two months!'

'…Fine.'

'YES!!' I glared at him as he was doing a little dance with his ass wiggling. What a tease.

I can't believe he lured me with tomatoes… That's so lame… And now I have to go to the spring festival. Social events are my personal nightmares. Not only does my fanclub follow me around which prevents me from having more than five minutes alone with my dobe but for some time now I noticed that Naruto was beginning to have his own fanclub. It didn't really surprise me but it sure pissed the fuck out of me. Of course he was totally oblivious to that fact but for how long…? I really needed to talk to him, it's been a week since…

'Hurry up teme!' My head snapped up as I was looking absentmindedly at a crack on the tiled floor. I thoroughly glared at him as I slipped my shoes on and joined him outside.

On our way we met Sakura and Sai. As always Sakura was clingy and wouldn't stop talking and Sai kept on smiling at Naruto trying to monopolize his attention. I was relieved when we got to the festival for Sakura joined Ino and Sai was dragged away by Lee which didn't stop him from throwing me a nasty glare. I glared back and was also tempted to stick my tongue out but hey, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, can't do.

I wasn't able to have more than five minutes alone with the blond before we were joined by Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru. Their company didn't really bother me as they weren't trying to take the dobe away from me. Though I must admit that Shikamaru's knowing smirk when our eyes met did annoy the heck out of me.

We spent the major part of the afternoon together walking from stand to stand. There was no way to speak to him with the other around and I was getting irritated as I felt rather than saw Sai stalking us, or should I say Naruto. I can't say what kept me from ripping that hypocrite's head. I really had to tell Naruto how I felt, I couldn't stand this agony any longer. If I couldn't do it with words than I'll have to find another way.

As we were walking I managed to blush his hand with my own. It could have passed for an accident. I sensed him tense but he said nothing and did not move away from me. Again but more deliberately this time, I extended my hand so that my fingers would lightly caress the inside of his hand as if I was going for holding his hand in mine. But I retracted at the last moment. He shifted his head to look at me. At first there was only surprise in them until a smirk appeared on his face and a hint of joy glittered in his deep blue orbs.

As this happened I guess Shikamaru must have notice for he grabbed a growling Kiba and an unfazed Shino towards another stand leaving Naruto and I alone. I was half way turned towards him and was about to speak when a redheaded guy appeared next to me. I turned slowly to shoot my best glare at the boy, feeling another murderous wave hit me. Wasn't it possible to be alone for more than five fucking minutes?!

I _hate_ social events. Or so I thought.

Gaara briefly acknowledged Naruto with a nod and then gave me a mysterious and sexy smile - at least I think that was the effect he was going for. I glared back at him hoping he'd get the message and go annoy someone else with his creepy smile. He didn't get the message or choose to ignore it because his smile widened as he started speaking.

'Hey Sasuke, how 'bout we go for a drink in a place I know? Alone.' he added as Naruto was still standing next to me. Hn, so Naruto was right about Gaara having a thing for me. And little did I know I was going for a much bigger surprise. Naruto suddenly inched closer to me.

'Fuck off Gaara, Sasuke's with me.' There was a stunned pause before I snapped my head so that I saw the stern look he gave Gaara before taking gently my hand and walking away towards the nearby woods. I was kinda shocked and I let him drag me a few minutes in the forest before he turned swiftly and slammed my back against the trunk of a tree. Seconds later, he smashed his lips hungrily against mine in a demanding kiss. It took a moment for my mind to register that the guy that I loved for years was now pressing against me and kissing me and that my only response so far was that of being wide-eye and unresponsive. I quickly reacted, moving my lips against his soft ones, kissing and liking him back in the same desperate way. He finally pulled back, needing some air and he rested his head in the crook of my shoulder, nuzzling my neck as he whispered:

'You're mine teme, only mine.'

'Hell yeah dobe. Forever.'

THE END

_**Thx for reading !**_

_**Pleaz review and tell me what you think !**_


End file.
